Une nouvelle vie
by AmiralJO
Summary: Cette histoire commence juste après la rupture entre House et Cuddy. House démissionne et part pour vivre une autre vie. Il ne sera pas seul, une autre personne a choisi de le suivre. Rating T pour le moment, sans doute passage à M ultérieurement.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Je reviens vers vous pour commencer une fanfiction dont l'idée m'est venue subitement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages, éléments, lieux de la série Dr House ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais pas non plus d'argent grâce auxdits éléments, lieux et personnages._

_B__onne lecture ! _

Une journée normale se déroulait au PPTH, les patients venaient, étaient soignés et repartaient. Les médecins, infirmier(e)s, aide-soignant(e)s, fourmillaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Mais il y eut deux éléments qui attirèrent l'attention : Gregory House n'était pas allé embêter une fois la directrice et fit même ses consultations. Et Lisa Cuddy semblait agir différemment de d'habitude. La raison était simple, même si personne d'autre que les concernés ne la connaissaient : elle venait de le quitter la veille.

La journée passa. Cuddy la passa à réfléchir à la décision qu'elle avait prise la veille : était-ce le bon choix ? Elle voulait protéger Rachel et ne pardonnait pas à House sa fuite face à la situation. Mais de l'autre côté, elle l'aimait encore et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Même les nombreux dossiers qu'elle traita ne réussirent pas à lui faire oublier la question, sans oublier le changement total de comportement du diagnosticien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau.

« -Entrez, invita t-elle. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'elle essayait de fuir. Les yeux bleus de celui-ci n'affichaient pas la moindre lueur, il semblait sur pilote automatique. Sa démarche était peu assurée. Il posa une sur son bureau avant de la saluer d'un signe de tête.

« -Vous l'ouvrirez chez vous, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion. Au revoir. »

Il partit sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Totalement abasourdie, elle décida d'ouvrir l'enveloppe immédiatement, trop impatiente d'en connaître le contenu. Elle parcourut la lettre rapidement, sa surprise grandissant à mesure de la lecture : House démissionnait.

« -Lisa ? Que se passe t-il ?

-House vous a t-il parlé d'une envie de démissionner ? demanda t-elle toujours sous le choc.

-Non pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Il vient de démissionner. Il m'a donné sa lettre de démission.

-Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ? répondit l'oncologue, tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Je… C'est ma faute… Je…

-Calmez-vous Lisa. Je vais voir chez lui, je vous rappelle immédiatement. »

Il raccrocha. La Doyenne composa le numéro de l'immunologiste mais tomba immédiatement sur sa boîte vocale. Son regard embué de larmes se reposa sur les lettres. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle savait que House ne reviendrait pas, pas après tout ça. Le choc était trop grand pour eux deux pour qu'il accepte de revenir dans son hôpital. Mais ce départ était si soudain. C'était comme si après la tornade qu'avait été le moment de la rupture, elle subissait le tsunami de la démission. Son portable sonna à nouveau : Wilson.

« -Sa maison est vendue. Il n'y a plus rien chez lui. Je… J'ai reçu un message juste avant de vous appeler. Ce message dit simplement qu'il part. Aucune indication de lieu, de temps ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ecoutez, je dois retrouver Rachel. Passez chez moi, nous discuterons de tout cela.

-Bien Lisa, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Elle prit la lettre avec elle et rejoignit sa voiture, toujours aussi troublée. Durant tout le trajet, son esprit ne cessait de se torturer de questions et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser quant à sa décision de la nuit précédente. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, son ami l'y attendait déjà. Le regard de celui-ci était indéchiffrable, mêlé de tristesse, de compassion et d'incompréhension. La nuit les entourait de son voile d'inconnu, s'accordant parfaitement avec leur état d'esprit du moment. Cuddy invita Wilson à entrer. Elle congédia Marina et mit Rachel au lit avant de s'assoit sur son canapé aux côtés du meilleur ami de House. Un silence pesant était présent. Ils n'avaient aucun point de départ pour leurs recherches. Si c'était un bar, House n'aurait pas démissionné. Alors que cela pouvait-il être ? Elle tenta sans grande conviction d'appeler le grand caustique mais tomba, sans aucune surprise, sur la messagerie.

« -Il ne vous a pas laissé le moindre indice ? questionna Lisa.

-Non. Aucun. Il m'a simplement dit que vous aviez rompu. Mais c'est tout. Il était dévasté mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Et vous n'y êtes pour rien Lisa. Personne n'aurait pu anticiper ça. Qu'il s'autodétruise oui, qu'il fasse une tentative de suicide oui mais pas ça. Ca semble…un comportement presque trop passif pour quiconque connaît House.

-Vous pensez qu'il avait planifié tout ça alors que lui et moi étions encore ensemble ? »

Cette simple pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Avait-il été finalement heureux avec elle ? Aurait-elle pu empêcher cela plus tôt ?

« -Je ne pense pas, reprit l'oncologue. Ou plutôt pas la date d'activation. Je pense qu'il avait prévu une porte de sortie au cas où vous veniez à rompre. Ca colle à son caractère. Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait être juste.

-C'est vrai… Mais je me dis que j'ai peut-être été dure avec lui mais…

-Vous avez voulu vous protéger, vous et votre fille, face au risque de reprise de Vicodin. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et connaissant l'esprit tordu de House, il a dû choisir un endroit où personne n'irait le chercher, là où il pourrait s'autodétruire en paix. »

Cuddy fondit en larmes dans les bras de son ami. Elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle se sentait seule fautive de ce résultat. Elle se disait qu'elle ne le retrouverait plus jamais, lui qui l'avait fait se sentir belle, aimée, désirée, femme. Elle savait qu'il était trop brisé pour revenir une nouvelle fois, qu'il avait fait des efforts mais qu'il avait eu l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas. Ils passèrent la soirée à chercher

Pendant ce temps là, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, une femme blonde attendait que House la rejoigne. Elle avait elle aussi donné la démission de l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Ils avaient tout deux accepté de changer de vie, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Ils ne savaient pas où la vie les emmènerait, ni ce qu'il deviendraient mais leurs situations respectives étaient devenues bien trop pesantes mentalement. Lorsque le diagnosticien avait appris que Cuddy rompait, il avait saisi son téléphone et lui avait simplement dit : « _C'est fini. Je décroche pour qu'on fasse jonction. _». Elle avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils avaient déjà planifié cela depuis plusieurs semaines. House avait prévu cette solution comme étant une porte de sortie en prévision du risque de rupture avec Cuddy. Elle avait choisi de le suivre parce qu'elle avait fait un point sur sa vie et que les conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenue ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle avait fait une rencontre qui l'avait aidée à voir le monde autrement. Elle voulait sortir de cette vie trop bien rangée, passer à autre chose. A quelque chose de plus imprévisible, de plus dangereux.

Elle astiquait le 9mm qui allait devenir l'un de ses grands amis dans la vie qu'elle allait maintenant vivre. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur l'arme et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières semaines. Cette rencontre avec un patient atterri aux urgences pour un problème bénin, leurs discussions et le chemin de réflexion qu'il lui avait permis d'emprunter. Il l'avait également mise face à un constat incontestable : sa vie droite, bien comme il faut ne lui avait jamais sourie. Elle n'avait jamais pu goûter au véritable bonheur malgré toutes les bonnes actions et sa bonne conduite. Alors elle avait décidé de sauter le pas, vivre quelque chose d'intense. Peut-être éphémère oui mais intense. L'intensité pour se sentir vivre, pour sentir son corps tourner à plein régime, pour voir le monde autrement que toujours bien rangé. Ne pas savoir de quoi sera fait le lendemain ni même si le lendemain existera. Elle avait vendu sa maison et tous les biens qui y étaient. Elle avait simplement demandé aux acheteurs de pouvoir rester pour la nuit, ce qu'ils avaient accepté. Elle avait demandé à House de ramener de quoi manger pour la nuit. Il ne lui restait qu'un sac de sport rempli de toutes ses économies et de quelques vêtements, rien de plus.

Après quelques heures, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule perso qui pouvait venir la voir dans de telles circonstances. Elle ouvrit et le vit.

« -Bonjour House.

-Bonjour Cameron. »


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait ramené de la nourriture achetée dans un fast-food sur sa route. Outre ça, il avait également un sac de sport rempli de ses économies et de quelques vêtements, sa canne ainsi qu'une guitare.

« -Et bien, pas grand-chose dîtes-moi ici. Vous avez fait vœu de pauvreté ? ironisa le diagnosticien.

-Toujours voyager léger, répondit l'immunologiste avec un sourire en coin. Et je ne comptais pas laisser les biens aux acheteurs.

-Notre Mère Thérésa serait-elle devenue égoïste ?

-J'ai eu le maître en la matière.

-Je suis choqué, répondit House faussement vexé. »

Il avait une étrange impression, comme si l'effet négatif de la rupture avec Cuddy ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Sur le coup, il avait réellement été affecté, la trouvant injuste avec lui mais ce sentiment s'était volatilisé au moment où il lui avait remis sa démission, comme si cela avait eu pour effet de réinitialiser son cerveau sur ce plan-là. Conformément au plan qui avait été mis en place avec Cameron et les personnes qu'ils allaient rejoindre, son existence allait être remise à zéro d'un point de vue légal. Ils allaient avoir de faux papiers, une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie. Il se rappelait de cette phrase que lui avait dit la personne qu'ils devaient rejoindre : « _Vous êtes médecin parce que le monde est habitué à ce que vous le soyez. _». Il aimait la médecine mais la situation était devenue intenable pour lui : cette situation le forçait à être au contact de sa tentation, le Vicodin. Et même s'il était parti travailler dans un autre hôpital, il aurait eu un autre problème : trop de souvenirs étaient attachés au lieu même que représente un hôpital, quel qu'il fusse. Même une personne aussi rationnelle que lui avait conscience de cette réalité.

« -House, à quoi pensez-vous ? questionna la blonde.

-A tout ça, avoua t-il simplement.

-Vous regrettez déjà ?

-Non. Mais changer de vie n'est jamais simple. Vous voyez, c'est un peu comme pour un ordinateur. Lorsque vous avez le vôtre auquel vous êtes habitué, vous le démarrez sans réfléchir, sans crainte d'une panne. Quand vous montez un nouvel ordinateur, vous avez toujours peur, au début, qu'il tombe en panne, que vous ayez fait tout ça pour rien.

-Alors vous avez peur ?

-Moins que vous, je me trompe ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle appréhendait ce changement brutal de vie. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? D'un côté, elle se disait qu'elle voulait fuir ce stabilité monotone mais de l'autre elle craignait de finir sans rien et seule. Elle partit chercher ce qu'elle devait lui donner. Elle revint rapidement et lui mit la petite mallette dans les bras. Il l'ouvrit et vit ce qu'il devait y trouver : un 9mm, deux chargeurs pleins et un kit de nettoyage. Il inspecta l'arme rapidement. Ainsi donc commençait leur nouvelle vie. Il rangea l'arme à son emplacement et suggéra à Cameron de faire de même.

« -On part maintenant ? proposa le plus vieux. On en a pour environ vingt-cinq heures de route. On fera quelques pauses pour manger et se dégourdir les jambes. On prend chacun notre voiture. Ca vous va ?

-D'accord. Allons-y alors. »

L'immunologiste se leva et laissa sortir le diagnosticien en premier. Au moment de franchir le pas de la porte vers l'extérieur, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers l'intérieur. Elle éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte à clé, cacha ladite clé sous le paillasson et adressa un sourire à la nuit. Elle rangea le sac de sport et la mallette dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de s'adresser à son compagnon de route.

« -Vous me suivez ou je vous suis ?

-Je vous suis, comme ça si vous vous perdez, je pourrais plus facilement vous retrouver, se moqua t-il. »

Elle roula des yeux et prit place dans sa voiture tandis que House faisait de même dans la sienne. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'enclencher le contact et de démarrer.

Ils roulèrent pendant quatre heures avant de s'arrêter une première fois pour que l'infirme puisse soulager sa jambe meurtrie. Ils choisirent de s'arrêter sur une aire de repos. Il décida de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette proposition ? Vous n'êtes pas le type que je pensais voir un jour suivre cette voie.

-Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de cette routine trop bien rangée. Je me sentais oppressée par les règles régissant cette vie. Vous avez toujours défié les règles, la seule chose qui vous empêche de vous vivre pleinement est votre handicap physique qui vous a enfermé dans une spirale de malheur. Quand il est venu me voir et qu'il m'a expliqué sa vision des choses, ça a été une sorte de déclic pour moi. Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas moralement acceptable mais si après il n'y a rien, alors je veux vivre le plus intensément possible ici.

-Vous avez vraiment changé depuis la première que je vous ai vu, vous savez ? Vous n'êtes plus cette jeune fille innocente totalement déconnectée de la réalité. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre la route. Ils roulèrent durant huit heures avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Le jour était levé depuis peu. Ils décidèrent de trouver un endroit pour dormir. Un motel à l'allure correcte était proche et sur leur route. En entrant dans le bâtiment, leurs mains se frôlèrent involontairement. La femme tourna son regard vers l'homme qui ne sembla pas s'en être aperçu outre mesure.

« -Je vous laisse choisir le type de chambre que vous voulez, lui indiqua House. Deux simples ou une double, je m'en fiche.

-Une double, ça nous reviendra moins cher, nota Cameron.

-Dîtes plutôt que vous voulez dormir avec moi !

-A peu près autant que de plonger la tête la première dans le Vésuve mais les économies, c'est important. »

Ils réglèrent et partirent tous les deux dans leur chambre avec leurs affaires. Il y avait un lit deux places, une salle de bains dans laquelle étaient également installés les WC. House consulta son téléphone : dix appels manqués de Wilson et sept de Cuddy. Son regard s'assombrit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cameron.

« -Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

-Qui est ?

-M'assurer de couper les liens avec _eux_. »

Il bloqua tous les numéros de son répertoire avant de tout bonnement les supprimer.

« -Vous devriez faire pareil, lui suggéra t-il. Comme ça vous ne serez pas tentée d'y retourner.

-Je devrais oui. »

Elle s'apprêtait à le faire puis eut une hésitation. Ses yeux marron, croisèrent les yeux bleus du diagnosticien. Il serait avec elle maintenant, ils seraient ensembles, chacun étant le point d'ancrage de l'autre dans cette nouvelle vie. Il posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche. Sans qu'il n'eut rien à dire, elle vida les contacts de son téléphone.

« -Vous vous demandez si vous faîtes le bon choix, n'est-ce pas ? supposa House.

-Oui.

-Si vous n'étiez pas sûre, vous ne seriez pas ici. »

Il s'allongea dans le lit, tout habillé pour ne pas prendre le risque de la troubler. Elle fit de même. Alors qu'il s'endormit quasi immédiatement, elle peina à trouver le sommeil, perturbée par l'homme qui partageait le lit. Par le passé, elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment mais les circonstances étaient très différentes. Intérieurement, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour lui mais elle savait maintenant que c'était Cuddy qu'il aimait. Malgré toutes ces réflexions, son cerveau réussit à trouver le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla la première au milieu de l'après-midi. Le diagnosticien dormait encore. Elle le regarda. Il semblait tourmenté. Son coeur se serra légèrement, elle avait une idée de ce qui le rendait ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle partit à la douche pour être propre.

Elle se rappelait de son sourire insolent lorsqu'il était arrivé aux urgences de Chicago, de son regard perçant et de sa voix saisissante. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il avait réussi à la convaincre que la moralité était une prison pour la liberté. Elle se remémorait le jour où il lui parla en privé et où il fut totalement honnête. Il lui avait dit : « _si vous me rejoignez, vous finirez forcément hors-la-loi. Mais l'adrénaline vous le fera oublier. Vous vivrez peut-être moins longtemps, mais plus fort_ ». Dans sa vie à l'hôpital, même si elle avait quitté Princeton pour Chicago, beaucoup de choses lui rappelaient des souvenirs qu'elle voulait enterrer : Chase notamment et surtout en fait. Il fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain, habillée, House était réveillé.

« -J'ai cru que vous vous étiez noyée dans la douche ! lança t-il, moqueur.

-Vous allez réussir avec votre jambe ou vous voulez de l'aide ? s'enquit Cameron.

-Si vous voulez me peloter, il faudra tenter autre chose !

-Je suis sérieuse House.

-Sans bain, ça risque d'être difficile pour être honnête. Si vous pouviez m'aider, je dois dire que ça m'arrangerait. »

House savait qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, qu'elle était sincère dans sa requête. Et puis dans la situation présente, c'était la seule solution viable. Ils avaient tous les deux consciences du malaise généré par la situation mais ils n'en dirent rien. Elle l'aida à tenir debout et à se frotter le dos, rien de plus. Pas un mot ne fut échangé.

« -Merci Cameron, dit-il simplement une fois habillé. »

Ils mangèrent rapidement au snack du motel avant de reprendre la route. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux fois avant de finalement atteindre leur destination au milieu de la nuit : un motel en plein milieu de l'Arizona visiblement complet où étaient déjà garées plusieurs voitures. C'était le seul bâtiment aux alentours. En sortant de la voiture, ils échangèrent un regard, plus de retour possible. Leur contact s'approcha d'eux. C'était un homme typé caucasien âgé de plus ou moins quarante ans, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. Il était plus petit que House mais plus grand que Cameron. Pour finir, il était habillé en costard-cravate.

« -Inutile de me présenter mais je vais le faire quand même : Rittchie Miller, aussi appelé Général. Mais vous me connaissez déjà. Ravi de vous revoir. Suivez moi avec vos affaires. »

Ils les mena jusqu'à une chambre fermée.

« -La 221. Ce sera votre chambre. Posez vos affaires, je vais vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. »

Il leur ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une carte magnétique. La chambre était plutôt grande. Les murs étaient blancs et un lit de place ce la même couleur trônait au milieu. Il y avait une table de chevet de chaque côté. Un coffre-fort était placé en dessous de chaque table de chevet.

« -Chacun a un coffre-fort. Vous mettez le code que vous voulez. Par défaut, je l'ai réglé sur 0000. Vos nouveaux papiers vous attendent à l'intérieur. Vous pourrez les récupérer après. Il y a une salle de bain où il y a également des toilettes. C'est un bain qu'il y a, pas une douche. Les normes pour les personnes handicapées sont respectées. Vous avez aussi la télé avec le câble. Il y a également internet. »

Les deux nouveaux arrivants posèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre avant de suivre le maître des lieux. Il les conduisit jusqu'à l'accueil. Il n'y avait aucun guichet. La pièce semblait être la pièce à vivre de la bande. Il y avait plusieurs canapés, un bar, et des enceintes qui diffusaient de la musique. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes qui discutaient ensemble.

« -Ici, c'est la pièce principale. On se retrouve ici quand on a envie, notamment quand on n'a pas de contrat. Les consommations au bar sont à volonté mais la barmaid a le droit de refuser de vous servir si elle voit que vous êtes déjà ivre. Son bar, elle décide. Vous ne payez rien, c'est moi qui finance tout. Je suis extrêmement riche, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

-J'ai du mal à saisir votre logique, dit House.

-Il n'y en a pas. J'ai juste de l'argent à ne pas savoir qu'en faire. »

Il les conduisit jusqu'aux cuisines. La pièce était vaste et bien équipée.

« -Ici, c'est la cuisine. En général les courses sont faîtes le lundi et le vendredi. Il y a un garde-manger au fond. Vous venez ici quand vous voulez. »

Après avoir quitté la cuisine, il les emmena à un ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du -1. Après quelques secondes, ils furent arrivés à leur destination. C'était un arsenal et un champ de tir.

« -C'était là quand vous avez récupéré le bâtiment ? demanda Cameron.

-Non, rigola Rittchie. Ca a été ajouté. J'ai des gens qui me doivent parfois des services. Ca fait faire des économies. Pour être un assassin ou un braqueur efficace, il faut être une bonne gâchette. Et pour être une bonne gâchette, aucun secret. Il faut s'entraîner. Fusil à pompe, fusil d'assaut, arme de poing, fusil de précision, trouvez ce qui vous plaît. Il y a toujours une personnes chargée de la sécurité ici. Il faut lui obéir. Ne lésinez pas sur l'entraînement, c'est ça qui vous évitera de finir les pieds devant à la première fusillade.

-Impressionnant, nota House qui s'était emparé d'un fusil à pompe.

-Jouer combat rapproché avec votre mobilité réduite ? Audacieux dîtes moi. Plus sérieusement, c'est moi qui coordonne les actions ici, qui reçoit et attribue les contrats d'assassinat. C'est aussi moi qui organise les braquages. Si vous prenez goût à ça, rien ne vous empêche de le faire de votre côté mais dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas compter sur la bande pour vous sauver. D'ailleurs, si je vous ai demandé de prendre tout en liquide sur vous, ce n'est pas pour vous les extorquer mais pour que vous alliez le mettre à la banque sous un compte ouvert avec votre nouveau nom. Parce que Gregory House et Allison Cameron vont mourir ce soir.

-Comment ça ? sembla s'inquiéter Cameron.

-Et bien Sky va provoquer un accident de voiture, mettre le feu à tout ça pour s'assurer qu'on ne puisse reconnaître les corps et j'ai un ami qui travaille dans l'hôpital du coin où l'accident a été planifié qui modifiera les empreintes dentaires. En général, être mort à l'autre bout du pays est une bonne couverture. Je vous rassure, c'est pas nouveau. On le fait à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrive ici. Bref, vous devrez vous refaire une garde-robe j'imagine. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai trop d'argent. Passez me voir demain, je vous donnerai de quoi vous payer des fringues.

-Vous savez, on n'est pas pauvres, indiqua Cameron.

-Vous refusez que l'on vous paie un truc ? s'indigna faussement House.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être pauvres, précisa Général. C'est une question d'égalité. Je donne la même somme à tout le monde. Faudra aussi changer les plaques de vos voitures, on s'en occupera. Des questions ?

-Vous êtes toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ? interrogea l'infirme.

-Aussi souvent que vous êtes sarcastique si j'en crois la légende. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de question. Allez dans votre chambre vous reposer ou dans la salle principale faire connaissance. »

Le téléphone de leur guide sonna. Il décrocha et raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Ah. Allison Cameron et Gregory House viennent de mourir. Bienvenue chez nous Harper Holloway et Dwight Patton. »


End file.
